


Dear Cas

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, Kevin is alive, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Notes, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sometimes writes Castiel silly little notes. He's never found the courage to give them to Castiel until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cas

June 25, 2014:

 

When Castiel walks into his bedroom, it’s late and he’s tired from a long day of research. Dean’s been avoiding him all day long and Sam’s been shooting him pitying little looks and it couldn’t be more apparent that Dean will never love him back.

 

All he wants to do is go to sleep.

 

When he sees the dozens of crumpled up post-it notes littered across his bed, he almost runs out the room to find Dean and scream at him for being so insensitive and so inconsiderate and so _stupid_ , but he doesn’t.

 

He sits down and begins to unfold them one by one instead.

 

***

 

10/02/13:

 

Dear Cas,

 

I’m glad you’re home.

 

***

 

10/05/13:

 

Cas,

 

I got you pie. I know that you don’t really like pie, which is a fucking crime, but it’s my way of saying I care. Just... Just so you know.

 

***

 

10/13/13:

 

I really appreciate everything you’ve been doing around the bunker. The garden has never looked better, and now Kevin can’t complain about being the only one doing research anymore. So, thanks, I guess.

 

***

 

10/17/13:

 

Did you like the muffin I left you? I know it’s not really the best introduction to breakfast in bed, but Sam was yelling at me to leave so...

 

***

 

10/24/13:

 

Cas,

 

~~I heard you crying yesterday.~~ You know you can talk to me whenever you want, right?

 

***

 

10/25/13:

 

~~You make me happy. You make me laugh. You make me smile. You’re awesome.~~

 

***

 

10/30/13:

 

Please don’t cry anymore. I’d do anything to make you happy again.

 

***

 

10/31/13:

 

Happy Halloween! (Don’t tell Sam I got you candy.)

 

***

 

11/10/13:

 

I missed you while I was gone.

 

***

 

11/14/13:

 

~~You have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen~~. I know you’re using Sam’s shampoo.

 

***

 

11/19/13:

 

You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.

 

***

 

11/28/13:

 

I’m thankful for that you’re in my life.

 

***

 

12/03/13:

 

What do you want for Christmas?

 

***

 

12/05/13:

 

I’ve decided on your present(s).

 

***

 

12/07/13:

 

Sam told me what he’s getting me for Christmas because he’s a big stupid moose. (But I love him anyway, and, yes, I will shoot you if you tell him I said so.)

 

***

 

12/13/13:

 

What I really want for Christmas is you...

 

***

 

12/24/13:

 

I might have gotten drunk and accidently told Kevin how I feel about you. Not that I have feelings. For you. Or anyone. But especially not for you. No matter what he says.

 

***

 

12/25/13:

 

You look so cute in that reindeer sweater Sam got you!!! I’m still drunk, by the way.

 

***

 

12/26/13:

 

I got you that banana chocolate chip muffin you liked from that bakery two towns over. The woman looked at me funny because I’m massively hung over, but it was worth it.

 

***

 

12/31/13:

 

I wish that I could kiss you at midnight tonight. But I can’t because you’re not mine and you never will be.

 

***

 

01/01/14:

 

I wished for you.

 

***

 

01/14/14:

 

Please stop wearing that stupid sweater already.

 

***

 

01/23/14:

 

I will burn it.

 

***

 

01/25/14:

 

I’m sorry I burned your favorite sweater. Here’s a new one to make up for it, now please stop crying.

 

***

 

01/29/14:

 

I liked it better when you didn’t like pie.

 

***

 

02/04/14:

 

You have ten other shirts, Cas. Don’t you think it’s time to put the sweater away?

 

***

 

02/14/14:

 

Be Mine?

 

***

 

02/20/14:

 

I’m sorry you’re upset, but I won’t let you come on hunts with me and Sam. It’s too dangerous. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that I can’t lose you again.

 

***

 

02/25/14:

 

I made you chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips. Don’t get used to it.

 

***

 

02/27/14:

 

Seriously, you’re still wearing that sweater? It’s almost March.

 

***

 

03/02/14:

 

That sweater is toast; I don’t care how much you cry this time.

 

***

 

03/05/14:

 

Do you realize how hard it is to find a Christmas sweater in the middle of March? I hope you appreciate this.

 

***

 

03/10/14:

 

Please stop listening to Lady Gaga at 2 a.m.

 

***

 

03/13/14:

 

No, I will not buy you Lady Gaga’s new album.

 

***

 

03/15/14:

 

I got you the album, but I have to draw the line at a poster.

 

***

 

03/18/14:

 

Fine, you win, but this is it, all right?

 

***

 

03/19/14:

 

I can’t believe you made me buy you a meat dress.

 

***

 

03/20/14:

 

I can’t believe you _wore_ the meat dress.

 

***

 

03/24/14:

 

Please go back to wearing the sweater with the happy little reindeer on it. Please.

 

***

 

04/01/14:

 

I can’t believe you’re still wearing a Christmas sweater in April. At least it’s not the meat dress.

 

***

 

04/09/14:

 

I don’t care how lonely you get while we’re gone. You are not getting a pet.

 

***

 

04/12/14:

 

I don’t know how you roped me into getting eight kittens.

 

***

 

04/13/14:

 

You’re lucky I ~~lo-~~ like you so much.

 

***

 

04/14/14:

 

They are kind of cute, anyway. ~~But not as cute as you.~~

 

***

 

04/21/14:

 

I promise I’ll tell you one day. Just... Not today.

 

***

 

04/27/14:

 

The thing I love most about you: Everything... That sweater still needs to go, though.

 

***

 

05/02/14:

 

I just realized I never apologized for shooting you when we first met. So... Sorry?

 

***

 

05/06/14:

 

How about drinks on Friday? Not a date or anything...

 

***

 

05/10/14:

 

I got all ready to go out yesterday and then I realized I’d never actually asked you or left you the note. I’m also pretty sure that Kevin told Sam what I told him, because they’ve both been teaming up to give me disappointed little looks.

 

***

 

05/17/14:

 

Cas,

 

I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. I know we just got back from a hunt, but we’ll be gone again by the time you get this. I just wanted to say hi, but I didn’t want to wake you up.

 

***

 

05/23/14:

 

I’m going to start calling you the Cookie Monster if I see you eat one more box of Oreos for breakfast.

 

***

 

05/24/14:

 

Chips Ahoy aren’t breakfast food either, Cookie Monster.

 

***

 

05/30/14:

 

I hope you know how much you mean to me.

 

***

 

06/03/04:

 

~~Roses are reds, violets are blue, I’m a grown man, so one of these days I’m going to stop pretending I don’t have feelings for you.~~

 

***

 

06/04/14:

 

Violets aren’t really blue, you know. They’re more purple-ish. It’s in the name. Poets are stupid.

 

***

 

06/11/14:

 

~~Sometimes I wish I could just curl up next to you and watch reruns all day.~~ You like weird shows.

 

***

 

06/13/14:

 

You make everything I do worthwhile.

 

***

 

06/19/14:

 

I had a dream that we were soul mates. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you all day.

 

***

 

06/23/14:

 

I’m sorry I froze when you told me how you felt. I promise I’ll do better next time.

 

***

 

06/24/14:

 

I tried to tell you that I felt the same way today, but I couldn’t. I promise I’ll keep trying until I get it right.

 

***

 

06/25/14:

 

Look up.

 

***

 

When Castiel looks up from the green post-it in his hands, he sees Dean standing in the doorway with a light purple sticky note.

 

_06/25/14:_

_I love you too._

 


End file.
